


Stargazing (In Theory)

by Spellfire01



Category: Twilight
Genre: Benjamin is so chill tbh, I love my two gay/bi sons, If I have to make the entire library over here for this ship then so be it, Jacob has long hair bc they wrenched it away from us and it’s so sad, Just a couple of guys bein dudes just a couple of dudes bein gay, La Push, M/M, Rare Pair, Stargazing (kinda), cryptids and more cryptids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: He seemed to hesitate for a moment, playing with the beads in his beautifully long, thick hair before asking, “Do you believe in aliens?”





	Stargazing (In Theory)

**Author's Note:**

> If someone told me I’d be writing twilight fanfiction in this here 20gayteen a few months ago I’d have laughed but the memes & lgbt ships are s o. g o o d. As are these two, enjoy!

“Watch the stars.” Jacob instructed, sitting a couple of feet away from Benjamin’s right and staring up at the sky with a curious look in his eyes.

Benjamin did as he was told, lifting his head and staring up at the vast expanse of dark, inky blue. There were a few stars, but they were mostly shrouded out by the cloud layer overhead. Forks and it’s surrounding areas always seemed to have a thick cloud cover which Benjamin appreciated but it seemed almost a shame in special moments like this.

That’s when he saw it, through the clouds there was an almost greenish patch of light, moving like a slow-swinging pendelen. “What is it?” He asked, copying Jacob’s slight frown.

“Most people think it’s a UFO. Shows up nearly every night.”

“A UFO?” Benjamin repeated in awe, caught off-guard. He hadn’t considered it, but it made sense.

“Yeah, a UFO, it’s uhhh, it’s an alien spaceship. There’s no lights that could make that around here, no floodlights or anything. This is a beach. It’s not something a lighthouse could make either,” Jacob paused for a second before moving, the damp sand hissing as it shifted when the werewolf turned to face him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, playing with the beads in his beautifully long, thick hair before asking, “Do you believe in aliens?”

Benjamin breathed out a short laugh and looked over to him with a smile and a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. “Of course. Some say that aliens built the pyramids, you know. It’s been referenced in hieroglyphics even.”

Jacob blinked a couple of times, trying to wrap his head around the idea. “Do you...Uh, where you around then?” He asked, some awkwardness slipping into his voice.

This only made Benjamin smile wider and chuckle boyishly, shaking his head as he looked back up to the light in the sky. He noticed that it was swinging in a slow oval, like someone had tapped it and sent it spinning slightly off-course. “I’m not that old. Just a couple...few hundred years at most.”

“Oh.” Jacob went quiet again, listening to the waves crashing repeatedly against the shore.

It was soothing in the way that strong desert winds and the chatter of a jungle were. When surrounded by nature Benjamin felt- well. In his element.

Jacob shifted closer again, knowing full well that Benjamin could tell what he was doing but trying to be discrete anyway, and rested his hand a few inches from the other teen’s. “It’s kinda cool though to think that there’s more out there. More than shapeshifters and vampires and people threatening to wipe us out every few months.”

Very true. “Well, I suppose that if you thought that this world was the only one with life on it out of billions of planets in billions of galaxies, then you would have to be incredibly self-centered.” Benjamin rationalized, glancing over to Jacob in alarm as he heard a bark of laughter escape him.

Which turned into a wheeze, then came the giggling. Jacob tried his best to catch his breath but Ben’s words just kept tickling him, apparently.

Benjamin found himself loving that more and more, he was so responsive. It was a refreshing change from the stern, rather serious members of his coven.

He found himself chuckling along at the sight of his friend clutching his stomach with the hand that wasn’t stretched out in invitation as he tried to stay upright to avoid damp sand sticking to the skin of his bare arms or chest. Benjamin would always levitate the sand off of him if that happened but, still.

After contemplating it for mere seconds, he casually reached out and wrapped his fingers delicately around jacob’s.

He wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing when Jacob abruptly stopped laughing and stared down at their hands pointedly, he couldn’t tell if it was the gesture or the fact that Benjamin’s skin was so cold. Jacob’s hand was so warm it was almost feverish, like holding your hand a little too close to a flame. It reminded him of home and he loved it.

While he was contemplating, Jacob slowly but surely decided to shift his hand and fit their fingers together better, clasping back decidedly.

“Y’know...talking about space,” Jacob started, still looking at their hands with a gentle expression, his voice taking a serious, quiet tone. Privet. “it makes me feel...so small. Like nothing I do really matters in the end.”

Benjamin squeezes his hand ever-so-lightly and ran his thumb over the back of his unnaturally warm hand, which turned into a soothing rhythm. “It does to me.”

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and sighed slowly, not meeting his eyes just yet, and looked back up to the sky. He was smiling a smile Benjamin hadn’t seen on him before, it suited him and made his stomach flop around like a fish out of water.

It was a start at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments & feedback as they keep my motivation lampreys swimming!


End file.
